Um grande problema chamado Kiba detetive sexy
by Motoko Li
Summary: A coisa mais engraçada de todas as outras coisas: a boa e velha rotina. InoxKiba


**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Aviso: **Essa será uma coleção de ones independentes entre si com o mesmo tema principal: a pergunta "o que estou fazendo aqui?"; desafio proposto por Ikathy, vulgo Ika Maria Má da Silva ;D.

**Um grande problema chamado Kiba-detetive-sexy**

**Capítulo Um: **_Aquele no qual Kiba-detetive-sexy liga para ela._

**Yamanaka-s says: **...um selvagem! Se você quer saber, um selvagem.

**S a k u Ra says: **...amor! Se você quer saber, é isso que está sentindo pelo Detetive Sexy, meu bem. Com direito a explosões de paixão e tudo, bem se vê. Por que é que não dá uma chance aos seus pobres sentimentos?

**Yamanaka-s says: **Eu precisaria estar bêbada para aceitar essa sugestão, minha cara. Mais do que bêbada, acredito que desprovida de cérebro, se isso não fosse o bastante. Você só pode estar brincando. Eu preferiria beijar um orangotango a dar "uma chance aos meus pobres sentimentos", como se eles existissem!

**S a k u Ra says: **Não seja tão segura de si, baby. Uma hora dessas você não poderá resistir. Não mesmo.

**Yamanaka-s says: **No dia em que isso acontecer, você pode ter certeza, sua testa de marquise, eu a deixarei me chamar de javali, sem caretas ou gritos de fúria ou momentos de lágrimas ininterruptas em dias de grande sensibilidade emocional.

**S a k u Ra says: **Sem escândalos e ataques com almofadas?

**Yamanaka-s says: **Palavra de escoteira.

**S a k u Ra says: **Mal posso esperar.

-

Kiba não tinha nada do que uma garota procuraria num par perfeito. Ao contrário, milhares de defeitos o tiravam do rol dos cobiçados pelas jovens afoitas, incluindo a sua boca suja inveterada. Embora fosse um moreno de tirar o fôlego, com um belo corpo e belos braços, nada disso era levado em conta se as moças fossem considerar o tamanho da sua insensibilidade.

Aliás, todas as fêmeas com quem saía, porque ele tinha o desagradável hábito de tratá-las como animais únicos para a reprodução, adoravam o seu charme selvagem até que fossem obrigadas a abandonar a sua cama depois de uma ferina noite de sexo, expulsas sempre por ele mesmo.

Então, mediante a todas essas deformidades gritantes de personalidade, Ino não podia compreender como passara a se sentir atraída pelo homem.

Uma dama, era considerada. Diferente das demais, a loira era uma diva. Tinha sim os seus apaixonados platônicos, os seus admiradores nada secretos e mesmo aqueles loucos para levá-la para a cama. Se quisesse, poderia escolhê-los simplesmente, no lugar de procurar sentimentos num campo minado. Mas, sem saber como, ela acabara por se ver arrebatada pelo brutal _sex-appeal_ do Inuzuka, como se ele fosse a criatura mais desejável do planeta.

Ela detestava a idéia de ser subjugada por alguém.

Desde o término do seu último namoro, um fracasso pelo ciúme e crises que na verdade eram inexistentes, prometera a si mesma que deixaria de fazer bobagens com a sua vida sentimental. Porém, para o seu eterno desgosto, aquela não era apenas uma bobagem, era a maior bobagem de todas.

-

**Para: **_**Gostosa-Ino **_

**De: **_**Inuzuka Kiba **_

**Assunto: **(sem assunto)

E aí, loira,

Sabe o que eu descolei para sábado à noite? Sim, eu sei que, mesmo fazendo essa expressão de gostosa enjoada, você está curiosa para saber. Ingressos para o _Akatsuki_. A sua amiga, aquela rosinha de pernas sexy, disse para Sai que você gostaria de assisti-los. Então, você sabe, se estiver interessada na minha companhia, é só ligar. Tenho certeza de que conseguiu o meu número com uma das suas outras coleguinhas.

Será no teatro Akasuna e, se estivermos com sorte, te consigo um autógrafo do Sasori. Nós éramos vizinhos, afinal. Mas eu sinceramente não sei o que essas garotas vêem em caras famosos, não é como eles fossem ícones inalcançáveis. Kisame pode ser tudo, menos bonito.

Você estava linda pra cacete naquela mini-saia hoje. Fiquei com vontade de lamber você inteira, boneca.

Kiba.

-

**Para: **_**Insuportável-Kiba **_

**De: **_**Yamanaka Ino **_

**Assunto: **Re:

Inuzuka,

Mas você é mesmo um cara de pau, não é? Se achando o gostosão só porque tem bíceps proeminentes. Tsc, está muito errado se pensa que vou cair no seu charminho barato apenas em troca de um autógrafo da nova sensação musical do momento. Posso consegui-lo com as minhas próprias armas.

De qualquer maneira, não, eu não estou interessada na sua companhia, senhor _gentleman_. Garanto que me divertiria mais com as minhas, como você disse mesmo?, "coleguinhas", do que na sua desagradável companhia. Entretanto, para que não pense que sou mal-agradecida e mal-educada, agradeço o convite e espero que o desfrute com alguma outra das suas fãs alucinadas.

E gostou da minha mini-saia, é? Comprei numa promoção na Saks. Não para exibi-la para você, obviamente.

Ino.

-

**Para: **_**Arredia-Ino**_

**De: **_**Inuzuka Kiba **_

**Assunto: **Re: Re:

Eu gosto bastante dos meus bíceps, obrigado. Bom saber que você gosta deles também, boneca. E é realmente ótimo saber que você é independente e consegue aquilo que quer pelos seus próprios meios. Assim eu sei que não preciso fazer nada por você, nem mesmo abrir a porta. Não é como se eu gostasse de fazê-lo, de qualquer modo! Háhá.

"...espero que o desfrute com alguma outra das suas fãs alucinadas"? Isso, embora imagine que você não tenha percebido, a enquadra na lista também, meu bem. Uma fã loira, gostosa e deslumbrada? É, faz o meu estilo.

E, estando ciente de que a sua nova saia não seja para "exibir-se para mim" (quanta rudeza para uma dama), estou certo de que você ficaria melhor sem ela.

Passo para buscá-la às nove, esteja pronta ou eu a levarei de pijamas. Se você preferir, podemos ir a outro lugar.

-

A loira mordiscou o lábio ao observar o seu reflexo no espelho. Ajeitou o vestido, fazendo-o descer um pouco mais sobre o par de pernas, e suspirou ao perceber-se pensando que jamais se imaginara produzindo para ir a um encontro com Kiba.

Não só não considerara a hipótese, como também não fazia idéia de que iria às compras simplesmente para agradá-lo. Não fazia o seu feitio pensar primeiramente no que os homens achariam, depois naquilo que gostava. Mas a verdade é que, enquanto passava pelos corredores da loja à procura de algo deslumbrante o bastante, não considerou nem por um momento as suas preferências. Ao contrário, quis encontrar algo que o moreno apreciasse.

Retocou a maquilagem, os lábios pintados de uma tonalidade de rosa pálido, os cabelos loiros e compridos caíam sobre os ombros num desajeitado casual, ondulando-se nas pontas. Os orbes azuis e sua maquilagem suave combinavam com a veste, a especial, como Sakura denominara.

Era isso, ela pensava ao tentar encontrar um último defeito na sua produção e não se sair bem sucedida.

O vestido preto de alças era justo e relativamente curto. O tipo que a Yamanaka gostava: sensual, sem ser vulgar. Deixava muito à imaginação, embora expusesse as coxas, e os seios estavam escondidos num decote discreto. O suficiente para provocá-lo.

Desde que se percebera atraída pelo charme arrebatador de Kiba, Ino considerou que não queria dele apenas o que ele fornecia às demais. Não queria apenas sexo descompromissado, mesmo que ele se mostrasse ótimo naquilo. Gostava sim de noites sem sentimentalismo, de receber beijos no corpo inteiro de caras que às vezes nem ao menos conhecia direito, de ser apenas um orifício quando lhe convinha. Mas era diferente com o Inuzuka. Ela o queria por inteiro, na sua cama, durante todos os dias. Unicamente _dela_.

E, se quisesse que aquilo viesse a acontecer, teria de conquistá-lo. Senão conquistá-lo, então fazê-lo ficar interessado o bastante para se manter fiel.

"_Ei, meu bem._" A voz de Sakura ecoou no telefone no instante em que ele tocou e Ino atendeu. "_Estou imaginando como está a produção para a caçada ao Kiba esta noite. Se bem a conheço, você estará loucamente fascinante, não é mesmo?_"

A loira riu àquelas palavras, porque a Haruno a conhecia melhor do que ninguém. "É," respondeu, bem-humorada. "você está certa."

"_Sim, eu sempre estou_." Havia um tom lascivo nas palavras da outra. "_Mas, me diga, quais são os seus planos para depois do show? O convidará para tomar um café ou beber alguma coisa ou bancará a moça virginal e se despedirá com um casto beijo no rosto à soleira da porta?_"

Sentando-se sobre a cama para calçar os sapatos de salto alto, Ino considerou a questão por um segundo. Ela sabia o que devia fazer, contudo. Pois se fizesse qualquer tentativa de introduzir o Inuzuka dentro do seu território, estava certa de que o próximo passo que dariam seria na direção da cama e ainda era muito cedo para dar a ele aquilo que tão ansiosamente esperava.

Massageou o pé por um instante. "Provavelmente a segunda opção. Você sabe a fama que o persegue."

"_Oh, é claro que eu sei._" Sakura gargalhou contra o bocal, parecendo divertir-se."_Pense nas vantagens: assim pelo menos ele não poderá expulsá-la, já que a casa é sua!_" gracejou. "_Bem, preciso ir agora. Naruto acabou de chegar. Nós vamos jantar com os pais dele. Deseje-me sorte._"

"Boa sorte, testuda." Falou, ouvindo uma buzina lá fora. "Ligue-me quando chegar para contar as novidades!"

-

Ele sorriu quando a viu abrir a porta.

Estava escorado no carro esporte, dentro de calças jeans e uma camisa de mangas curtas, parecendo muito confortável embora a noite estivesse um tanto quanto gelada. A loira sentiu a diferença de temperatura assim que pôs o pé para fora.

"Estava preparando-me para fazer um escândalo até obrigá-la a abrir a porta." Os olhos ferinos deslizaram pelo corpo feminino numa carícia. Presenteou-a com um de seus risos mais fugazes e maliciosos enquanto a via esconder-se dentro do sobretudo branco. "Mas é muito bom ver que não foram necessárias a força e o grito." Zombou. "Entre no carro." E mandou.

Sem se preocupar em abrir a porta do automóvel para que ela pudesse entrar, ele deu a volta e sentou-se à direção. "Espero que não se importe de fazer tudo por si mesma, loira." Parecia divertido um instante. "Acredito que você possa conseguir tudo com as suas próprias armas." Repetiu, sarcástico.

"Bem, minhas mãos também servem para isso." Ela ergueu o queixo num gesto altivo, acomodando-se sobre o assento de couro.

"Hn. Motivadoras essas palavras." Disse Kiba, sem fitá-la. "Ponha o cinto." Ordenou, girando a chave na ignição. "Você está muito bem nesse vestido."

Um sorriso sem resposta, foi tudo o que o moreno recebeu por aquelas palavras.

"Para onde estamos indo?" indagou Ino minutos depois, quando percebeu que acabavam de passar pela parte de trás do teatro Akasuna, onde seria sediado o show da banda _Akatsuki_. Arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Achei que iríamos ver os rapazes, não?" questionou, desconsiderando a intimidade com que tratava os músicos, uma gafe cometida por todas as suas fãs.

"Eu menti." O Inuzuka virou-se para olhá-la, malicioso. "Você não achou mesmo que eu iria pagar quase cinqüenta euros num ingresso daqueles caras, achou? Eu nem mesmo conheço o baixista, aquele ruivo. Foi apenas para convencê-la. Fiquei sabendo que você gostava deles."

Ino primeiramente ficou pálida, surpresa demais para formular algum pensamento a respeito daquilo, depois se percebeu furiosa. "Seu cachorro mentiroso!" estapeou-o no braço, logo depois o acertando com a pequena bolsa que trazia consigo. "Pare esse carro agora mesmo ou eu irei ligar para a polícia!" gritou, irritada.

"O que você dirá? Que foi raptada pelo detetive Inuzuka, é?" ele desdenhou. "Vamos, tente." E tirou o seu celular do bolso, entregando-o para ela.

Ela ficou parada um momento, repreendendo-se por ter esquecido daquele fato. Depois bufou, recusando a oferta. "Então eu irei gritar e acusá-lo de assédio." Tentou novamente, jogando os cabelos loiros para trás dos ombros. "Em quem você acha que acreditarão, com a sua fama?"

Os olhos negros estavam fixos nela quando pararam numa sinaleira.

Esticando a mão, ele tocou o joelho feminino, fazendo-a recuar imediatamente. "O que está fazendo?" grunhiu a loira, aborrecida demais para se sentir excitada com a carícia.

"Ora," Kiba curvou-se na direção dela, embrenhando os dedos por debaixo do vestido enquanto a segurava. A boca roçou nos lábios pintados, mordiscando-os. "dando motivos para que você me processe." Escarneceu, afagando-lhe a parte interna das coxas, fazendo-a estreitar os orbes ao encará-lo, não querendo desistir e, ainda assim, impossibilitada de fugir.

A língua masculina estava quase a invadindo quando uma buzina, vinda do carro de trás, atrapalhou-os.

Engatando a primeira marcha e arrancando, o moreno enfiou a mão pela janela e mostrou o dedo do meio para o outro motorista.

-

Eles pararam num pequeno restaurante à beira da estrada, não muito movimentado, cerca de quinze minutos depois.

A loira tinha os orbes fixos na janela, na noite escura, e Kiba não forçou nenhuma tentativa de diálogo entre eles, parecendo conhecer as explosões de humor que a acometiam. Tampouco houve tentativas de aproximação, para o alívio de Ino, que não poderia resistir sem a fúria para torná-la frígida.

O estabelecimento se chamava Cho e o Inuzuka estacionou em frente a ele, junto de mais outros três carros. Podiam ouvir o som de música country vinda lá de dentro e, mesmo após Kiba ter soltado o cinto e descido, batendo a porta, a sua acompanhante permaneceu imóvel, as pernas cruzadas para dificultar qualquer tentativa de acariciá-las, num protesto mudo. Não o olhou quando ele franziu o cenho, impaciente.

Enfiando uma das mãos nos bolsos e dando a volta no automóvel, ele apoiou-se no carro esporte e fez um sinal para que ela abaixasse o vidro.

Hesitante, Ino o fez. "O que é?" perguntou, grossa.

"Vai passar o resto da noite aí?" questionou Kiba, algo divertido em sua voz, os dentes de caninos proeminentes levemente arreganhados, e na maneira como a observava, nada discreto.

Cética, sem se permitir encantar por aquela amostra de charme, ela bateu as pestanas num gesto que não tencionou fazer parecer sedutor. Foi puramente acidental, se ele quisesse saber. "E se eu pretender?" reiterou, frieza refletida nos orbes claros como o céu diurno, encarando-o com o queixo erguido num sinal de prepotência. "Fará o quê? Irá abrir a porta e me arrastar pelos cabelos até lá?" voltou-se para o restaurante com uma careta.

Ele riu, zombeteiro. "Você faz um péssimo juízo de mim, loira." Comentou, parecendo distraído por um instante.

Como ela nada houvesse respondido, Kiba rodou os orbes e aprumou-se. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos e deu-lhe as costas, caminhando na direção do Cho com passadas tranqüilas.

Ino ficou de boca aberta ao vê-lo afastar-se como se a sua presença não fosse mais do que ilustrativa. "_Aonde_ _é_ que você vai?" quis saber.

"Jantar, o que mais?" Voltando o rosto para fitá-la, ele arqueou os ombros num gesto de descaso. "Talvez traga algo para você na volta."

"Irá me deixar _aqui_?"

A única resposta que recebeu foi um aceno de mão que insinuava uma despedida enquanto o moreno ultrapassava as portas duplas do restaurante, logo sumindo das suas vistas, deixando-a incrédula para trás.

A Yamanaka precisou esperar três horas para que Kiba retornasse. Ela já estava extremamente impaciente e tinha se livrado dos desconfortáveis sapatos que comprara para a ocasião, pondo os pés sobre o painel. O vestido escorregara pelas pernas, deixando-as expostas enquanto a loira jogava no seu celular, nada animada.

Ele fumava e conversava com alguém quando se aproximou do carro, mas Ino não tomou consciência do fato, uma vez que, com o rádio ligado numa estação de música eletrônica e os olhos fixos no visor do aparelho telefônico, encontrava-se por demais distraída.

"Preciso dizer que me espantei com a sua força de vontade." Ela pulou ao ouvir aquela voz perto de si, colocando imediatamente os pés sobre o tapete de borracha. Kiba já se encontrava sentado no banco do motorista, pondo o cinto. O cheiro de tabaco se espalhava pelo ambiente, as janelas fechadas. Ainda surpresa pela sua volta, Ino nada dissera. "Pensei que em menos de quinze minutos teria você comigo, mas pelo visto meus planos foram frustrados." Chacoteou.

Foi a deixa para que toda a parvoíce que a acometera escoasse imediatamente, o sangue pulsando fortemente em suas veias.

"Hunf." Soltou de maneira sonora, virando o rosto e ajeitando o vestido. "Já que me conhece tão bem quanto diz, deveria saber que eu não sou reconhecida pela minha falta de força de vontade." Havia um leve ar de arrogância em sua face. "Agora, já que este estafante encontro terminou, creio eu, leve-me para casa." Ordenou.

Como se houvesse algo de muito engraçado no que ouvira, o Inuzuka gargalhou sonoramente, engatando a primeira marcha e deixando o restaurante para trás em poucos minutos, tomando a pista que tornaria a levá-los para o centro de Tóquio, onde ficava a casa da loira.

Ele moveu a cabeça. "Perdeu um ótimo jantar." Comentou.

"Não estou com fome." Reiterou Ino, seca.

"Bom," disse Kiba apenas, sem tirar os olhos da direção. "pois eu não trouxe nada para você, uma vez que está tão acostumada a fazer tudo por si mesma."

"É isso mesmo."

Em torno de dez minutos depois, visto que não havia muito trânsito àquela hora da noite, vislumbraram os primeiros contornos da residência da mulher ao dobrarem uma esquina. Ela já calçava os sapatos para poder descer quando simplesmente passaram reto.

A fúria corou as suas bochechas enquanto voltava os orbes cheios de cólera para fitar o moreno ao seu lado. "Para _onde _estamos indo agora?" perguntou.

Dando o sinal de alerta para a direita, eles logo dobraram e entraram numa avenida, parando numa sinaleira fechada por alguns instantes. "Preciso passar na delegacia, se é isso que você quer saber." Respondeu Kiba, propositalmente desatento para notar o semblante irritado da loira ao seu lado. "Tenho de pegar alguns papéis e Shino me ligou, pedindo uma carona. Espero que não se importe."

"É claro que não." Havia um tom ácido na voz de Ino.

-

Mais de uma hora depois, talvez bem mais, ela viu-se então em frente à sua moradia enfim.

Suspirou para demonstrar o seu aborrecimento e pegou a bolsa, abrindo a porta e deixando o automóvel, largando os papéis que o moreno lhe fizera segurar sobre o banco onde estivera sentada. Sentiu o frescor da noite gelada e então se abaixou para se despedir.

Ele não fizera nenhuma tentativa de impedi-la. Os olhos escuros brilhavam ao fitá-la, quase como se conseguissem ler os seus sentimentos por completo.

Ino era orgulhosa demais para admitir que de algum modo Kiba a perturbava. Tanto por isso, forçou-se a não demonstrar nada além de uma frieza cordial quando tencionou se despedir, os orbes claros cheios de rímel pestanejando. "Boa noite." Disse, sem querer se demorar por demais.

"Durma bem." As palavras dele eram macias e maliciosas, quase como se conseguissem tocá-la.

Estava quase dando as costas quando a pergunta do Inuzuka se fez no ar. "Que hora venho buscá-la amanhã?"

No primeiro instante, tencionou xingá-lo e declinar qualquer nova tentativa de encontros. No entanto, algo a fez ponderar. Voltou-se para fitá-lo com um semblante impassível meticulosamente calculado. "O que o leva a crer que eu queira encontrá-lo novamente, Inuzuka?" indagou, nenhum sentimento explícito na face, segurando com as suas mãos a pequena bolsa em frente ao corpo.

A sua questão fê-lo presenteá-la com um meio sorriso maroto. "O fato de que você se sente atraída por mim, loira." A voz convencida fez com que ela empalidecesse por um segundo, pega de surpresa por aquela afirmação tão segura.

"Quem...?"

"A sua amiga das pernas sexy, se é em nomes que está interessada." Kiba estudou a sua expressão, procurando encontrar nela algum traço de fraqueza. Depois, desistindo, ajeitou-se sobre o banco. "Bem, divirta-se na sua enorme cama gelada. Pego você no serviço, amanhã às sete." E se foi.

Ela, ainda incrédula, não pôde se mover por muito tempo, até que a raiva a impeliu para dentro da casa e, enfiando a chave na fechadura com as mãos trêmulas de ódio, abriu a porta, batendo-a atrás de si ao entrar ao mesmo instante em que se livrava dos sapatos e corria para a sala, atrás do telefone sem fio abandonado ali horas antes.

Voltou os orbes para o relógio, constatando que passava da meia-noite, e discou o número do telefone pessoal de Sakura.

Pôde ouvi-lo chamar várias vezes antes que alguém atendesse. "_Alô?_" era uma voz masculina muito agradável, um tanto rouca, provavelmente de sono, e Ino pôde imediatamente reconhecer Naruto.

"Olá, Naruto. Passe para a Sakura, é a Ino. Isso é urgente." Frisou.

"_Hn._" Houve uma pausa, em que ela acreditou que o loiro estivesse bocejando. "_Está bem._" Ele pareceu preguiçoso por um instante. "_...Sakura, Sakura, telefone para você._" Conseguiu ouvi-lo chamá-la. A Haruno reclamou por um instante, antes de atender. "_Fala, inferno._" Gemeu, sonolenta.

"Que idéia estúpida foi essa de dizer para o Kiba que eu estava interessada nele!?" gritou, furiosa demais para tentar ser educada.

"_Você pirou?_" grunhiu Sakura. "_Eu nunca _falei _com Kiba na minha vida._ _Não sei o que diabos ele disse para você essa noite, minha cara, mas fique certa de que é mentira._" Reforçou ela. "_Agora, se você me dá licença, tenho melhores coisas para fazer. Falamos-nos amanhã. Durma bem com o seu ódio, porca das montanhas._" Despediu-se e desligou.

A Yamanaka não pôde dizer com clareza o que a deixou mais chocada: se a afirmação de que a amiga jamais travara um diálogo com Kiba ou o fato de que se permitira, descaradamente, ser enganada.

Ele _blefara_, percebeu então. Como se um peso houvesse imediatamente sido jogado sobre os seus ombros a ponto de fazê-la cair sobre o sofá, Ino percebeu que caíra em sua armadilha e denunciara o que tentara manter incógnito por toda a noite: o seu fascínio pelo moreno. Demônios, como pudera ser tão_ estúpida_?

-

A consciênciade que fora ludibriada deixou-a de mau-humor durante o próximo dia inteiro.

Sakura, ao seu lado, rira ao saber dos acontecimentos desastrosos da noite anterior, mas não lhe deu nenhum conselho. "...extremamente simpáticos." Ela não parava de fazer elogios aos sogros desde que o turno de ambas começara. "Trataram-me muito bem, como se eu já fizesse parte da família." Comentou, observando a ficha de um paciente enquanto andavam pelo corredor do hospital.

"Ótimo." Falou Ino sem ânimo nenhum, ajeitando os cabelos dourados num coque malfeito. Vestia no momento as roupas azuis, típicas dos residentes, que contrastavam com as verdes da amiga. "Pelo menos uma de nós está se saindo bem sucedida com essa coisa de relacionamentos!" reclamou.

"Ora, não seja melodramática." Reiterou a Haruno. "Foi apenas o primeiro encontro, você verá como tudo irá melhorar. Ele a convidou novamente, não convidou? Isso já a tira do rol das outras com quem ele saiu." Disse, parando em frente a um quarto. "Eu fico por aqui, preciso atender uma paciente com caxumba. Vejo você no refeitório daqui a meia-hora, mais ou menos?"

"Que é que eu poderia fazer além de ir almoçar?" a loira ergueu os ombros, afastando-se sem se despedir.

-

Diferente do dia anterior, em que se produzira para esperá-lo, utilizando-se de maquilagem, sapatos e um vestido deslumbrante, ao final da tarde, quando Kiba passou para pegá-la, Ino estava com calças jeans e uma blusa de mangas compridas, impaciente pelo atraso do moreno.

Abriu imediatamente a porta ao vê-lo chegar, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Pôs o cinto. "Estou faminta." Falou.

Ele havia parado em frente ao hospital. Agarrou o queixo feminino, fazendo-a virar-se na sua direção, observando os olhos azuis desprovidos de pintura para torná-los mais sensuais por um instante antes de beijá-la. Um leve roçar. "Muito bem, princesa," reiterou após soltá-la, um tanto quanto sarcástico. "vamos saciar a sua fome."

Ino fitou as próprias mãos antes de voltar a olhar pela janela, nada dizendo durante todo o percurso até o fast-food em que ele parou.

"Não quero comer aqui." Disse a moça, olhando para o letreiro luminoso.

"Deixe-me adivinhar." Kiba rodou os orbes num gesto de impaciência, pousando o braço sobre o banco dela. "É miserável demais para a filha perdida da realeza da Inglaterra." Troçou, um traço de aborrecimento em seu semblante moreno.

A loira não procurou defender-se da acusação, embora ela a houvesse deixado levemente enervada. "Sou vegetariana." Falou, seca, alguns segundos depois, apontando o dedo para o enorme cardápio em frente ao drive-thru. "Aqui eles só servem pratos com carne." Explicou, a contragosto.

"Você é mesmo complicada, não?" Ele ligou o carro e logo partiram dali.

"Não estou obrigando-o a me dar qualquer coisa, Inuzuka." Respondeu Ino, irritada pela brincadeira. "Se quiser, pode me deixar aqui mesmo que pego um táxi de volta para casa. Não há porque perder o seu tempo."

"Cale a boca, mulherzinha escandalosa." Reclamou Kiba, os olhos fixos no trânsito. "Apenas me diga onde."

"Vamos ao Louie. Pegue a direita na-"

"Eu sei onde fica."

-

Era a quinta fez que eles saíam juntos. Em nenhuma das vezes pararam na cama dele ou na cama _dela_. Ino particularmente não sabia o que o Inuzuka estava procurando, fingindo ser o namorado simpático perfeito. Ele nem ao menos tentara beijá-la novamente, mesmo quando, da penúltima vez, a ajudara a carregar as suas compras para dentro de casa e os lábios de ambos estiveram a milímetros de distância.

Eles naturalmente brigavam muito entre si. Às vezes a ponto de soltar palavrões. Mas a loira não poderia negar a química que havia entre eles.

Toda aquela tensão acabava com os seus nervos. Ela ficava imaginando quando enfim seria tomada nos braços e, para extravasar a raiva que sentia, era cruel e mal-humorada. "...por que diabos você me trouxe nessa espelunca?" e "...você só pode estar brincando se acha que vou entrar aí, seu idiota" eram as suas frases preferidas.

A frieza corporal do moreno para com ela começava a minar a sua paciência.

Naquela noite em especial, quando discutia com Sakura as suas frustrações no sofá da casa da amiga, ele ligou. "_E aí, boneca?_" cumprimentou no seu jeito despojado. "_Onde é que você está? O pessoal da delegacia vai lá para casa esta noite. E eu fiquei pensando se a minha garota não gostaria de bancar a anfitriã grã-fina, afinal é o que ela é, não é mesmo?_" a sua risada de escárnio irritou-a por um instante.

"Não, eu não quero." Respondeu, aborrecida.

"_Bem,_" houve uma pausa considerável. A loira pôde ouvir o barulho de um fósforo. "_então eu precisarei substituí-la_." Kiba disse, casualidade em sua voz. "_Nós nos falamos amanhã, provavelmente. E não me ligue. Vou estar ocupado pelo resto da noite._"

"Como se eu ligasse para você!" Ino rugiu, batendo o telefone antes mesmo de que o Inuzuka tivesse tempo para despedir-se.

O ciúme invadiu-a com força.

Ela não estava habituada a ele. Sentira-o muitas vezes desde que começara a sair com Kiba, principalmente quando ele flertava abertamente com garçonetes ou correspondia aos sorrisos das mulheres que o interpelavam. Mas daquela maneira, como se pudesse quebrar todos os vasos e pratos e copos e tudo o mais da casa, bem, era a primeira vez.

Podia escutar perfeitamente "...substituí-la, substituí-la, não me ligue" como se houvesse sido marcado a ferro sobre a sua pele. Apertou a xícara de chá com força entre as mãos, ignorando momentaneamente a pergunta de Sakura a respeito do que acontecera.

"Um jantar com os amigos na casa dele." Respondeu então, a ira irradiando pelos orbes azuis.

"Ele queria apresentá-la para os seus amigos." Comentou a Haruno, num tom que parecia muito sabido das reações masculinas. "Provavelmente era importante para ele, se a chamou. Os caras geralmente não gostam que suas garotas conheçam os amigos. É algo do tipo 'meu território'."

"É, é?" Ino pareceu arrependida por um instante.

Sakura arqueou os ombros. "Creio que sim. Com Naruto foi a mesma coisa." Soltou um risinho. "Mas por que é que você não aceitou?"

"O jeito como ele se referiu a mim. Me irrita." Explicou, sem olhá-la.

Como se já pudesse prever aquela resposta, a amiga presenteou-a com um sorriso benevolente. Conhecia a Yamanaka e sabia do orgulho e altivez que se sobressaía a todas as outras coisas, muitas vezes fazendo-a sentir-se culpada mais tarde.

"Por que é que você não liga e diz que mudou de idéia?" Sugeriu Sakura, pondo-se de pé e se espreguiçando. "Bem, eu vou pegar mais alguns biscoitos no forno." Disse, começando a se dirigir para a cozinha. "Naruto só voltará na terça-feira. Se você quiser, bem, se realmente não quiser ir nesse jantar, nós podemos sair. Ir a algum lugar, algo assim." E sumiu antes que Ino tivesse tempo de responder.

Ainda era cedo. Não passava das sete.

A loira ficou indecisa, mordiscando o lábio. Enfim, chegou à conclusão de que não poderia telefonar. Não com Kiba sendo tão explícito a respeito disso. Revogar a decisão seria o mesmo que admitir que o fato de ele procurar outra companhia a abalara.

Mas, se queria que as coisas dessem certo entre eles, precisaria, nem que fosse uma vez, voltar atrás, pensou, inspirando profundamente.

Pegou o celular, decidindo-se por uma mensagem de texto. "_Você tem vinte minutos para passar na casa da Sakura e me buscar. E eu não estou telefonando, seu calhorda! Ino._" Pareceria menos implorativo se desse uma entonação grave às suas palavras, pensou. Enviou, mas não disse nada a respeito disso para a amiga, que retornou momentos depois e ligou a televisão, parecendo aborrecida.

Passaram-se vinte minutos, trinta minutos. Kiba não apareceu. Ino suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos desajeitados. Nada nunca daria certo para eles, de qualquer maneira, considerou enfim. Não com os gênios que tinham. Porcaria.

"Ei," chamou a atenção de Sakura, decidindo-se por esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas. "soube que tem uma boate muito boa perto da sua casa." Sorriu.

A Haruno riu. "Pois bem." Concordou. "Vamos nos arrumar!"

Ino desligou o celular e fingiu que não havia nada a perturbando, o que era algo que fazia muito bem. Se Kiba não poderia abrir uma concessão por ela, como a que abrira, pedindo silenciosamente desculpas, era evidente que não conseguiriam manterem-se estáveis por muito tempo. Já era hora de esquecê-lo.

Nada melhor do que bebidas, música e homens desconhecidos para se livrar daquela aborrecida sensação de abandono e frustração.

-

Era muito tarde quando retornaram para casa. Ambas haviam sido liberadas do serviço no domingo pela manhã e Sakura estava definitivamente mais sóbria que Ino, uma vez que ficara encarregada da direção do carro esporte de Naruto ("Ele não pode saber que eu o usei, senão enlouqueceria. Trata esse automóvel como filho", mas elas riram daquelas palavras).

Embora estivesse um tanto quanto alcoolizada, a Yamanaka insistiu para ficar em casa. Segurava as sandálias nas mãos, sentindo sob os pés a calçada gelada e úmida pelo sereno de Tóquio. "Meu pai vem para a cidade amanhã. Precisa fazer alguns exames." Justificou-se, soltando os cabelos do que coque que fizera, uma vez que dentro da boate estava abafado. "Ficaria louco se não me encontrasse." Suspirou, sem olhar para a amiga. "Você sabe como ele é." Sua voz estava levemente carregada, sinal mais visível de que bebera.

"Que seja." Sakura bocejou, sem dar muita importância. "Estou exausta." E chegaram ao estacionamento. "Foi uma sorte termos encontrado Sai." Comentou. "Faz meses que não o vejo."

Ambas adentraram o carro.

Ino concordou, um pouco vacilante. O moreno era colega de serviço de Kiba e certamente iria entregá-la. Principalmente porque, quando se encontraram, ela estava dançando com um rapaz, quase a ponto de beijá-lo.

Mas logo se convenceu de que não fazia diferença, se já se decidira que tudo entre eles havia acabado.

Ficaram em silêncio pela maior parte do caminho. "A gente se vê segunda-feira, testuda." Despediu-se. "Ligo para você amanhã para que combinemos algo para fazer durante a tarde. Boa noite."

Quando chegou em casa, havia alguém sentado sob as escadas da entrada. Ela imediatamente reconheceu as feições duras e morenas de Kiba, os ombros largos. Ele fumava um cigarro, uma expressão irritada na face ao vê-la se aproximar sob a ponta dos dedos dos pés, ainda descalça.

O Inuzuka pôs-se de pé ao vislumbrá-la dentro do seu vestido azul, um modelo provocante. Jogou o cigarro no chão, expulsando a fumaça dos pulmões com força, e esmagou-o com o bico do sapato. Havia um brilho furioso nos seus olhos escuros, quase como se pudesse, com a luminosidade raivosa que havia neles, castigá-la.

"Onde porra você estava?" questionou, grosso, enquanto Ino subia para a varanda.

Ela hesitou em responder ante a sua raiva aparente. "Saí com a Sakura. Você não apareceu." Passou a língua pelos lábios num gesto nervoso, desviando os orbes dos dele, vacilante em encará-lo.

"Não apareci?" rugiu Kiba quase como se houvesse escutado uma sentença incabível, segurando-lhe o braço para impedi-la de abrir a porta com a chave que acabara de tirar da bolsa. "Peguei um engarrafamento dos diabos para chegar à casa da sua amiga e você não está!" gritou, arreganhando os dentes. "E ainda desliga o diabo do celular!"

A loira deixou-se sacudir, os olhos azuis pestanejando, fixos nos dele, quase deslumbrada pela sua reação brusca.

"Sabe o que tive de dizer aos meus amigos, sua pilantra?" resmungou o moreno, a voz já mais baixa. "Que você havia me dado um cano!"

"Você bem que merece." Murmurou ela, suavemente.

Kiba parou de esbravejar por um instante. Adsorvendo os orbes fendidos nos dela, esmiuçando a face feminina, baixou-os para a boca corada entreaberta, à espera de um beijo.

Ino suspirou quando ele tomou os seus lábios com força. O corpo do Inuzuka era quente e sólido e a apertava com fúria, talvez para puni-la. Balbuciou ao sentir os dedos ásperos a tocá-la e não tentou resistir. Ao contrário, agarrou-se a ele, procurando sustento. As emoções que corriam seu corpo chegaram a deixá-la de pernas trêmulas.

-

Ino acordou com as batidas na porta da frente. Eram fortes, muito altas, provavelmente ministradas por alguém impaciente.

Remexeu-se, percebendo sua cintura nua rodeada pelos braços de Kiba e pôde ouvir a voz do pai chamando-a antes que tivesse tempo para formar alguma reação a respeito do estado desajustado em que se encontrava.

Gelou. O velho Yamanaka não era reconhecido pela sua condolência com os namorados da filha. Aliás, ao que a loira se lembrava, ele não aceitara nenhum dos que lhe foram apresentados e os ameaçava de tal maneira que a maioria deles desistia após duas semanas ou quando o próximo encontro em família surgisse. Assim, não lhe restavam alternativas além de tomar medidas drásticas a respeito da presença do moreno no seu quarto.

"Kiba, Kiba...!" tentou despertá-lo, apavorada.

"Hn." Ele se mexeu, sem abrir os olhos. "Fala, loira." Revirou-se na cama por debaixo dos lençóis, puxando-a mais para junto de si.

"Não, Kiba." Ino resistiu às carícias que recebia. Empurrou-o, esgueirando as pernas compridas para fora do colchão, saltando para o piso e partindo em busca das suas roupas. "O meu pai!" exclamou, começando a vestir as roupas íntimas. "O meu pai está lá embaixo. Levante-se!" ordenou.

O Inuzuka bocejou e então entreabriu os orbes, preguiçoso. Postou-se sob os cotovelos para observá-la correr pelo quarto à procura das vestes e viu-a abrir o armário e tirar dele um vestido branco. Os cabelos dourados caíam às suas costas, despenteados, e ela foi até a janela, onde assegurou ao pai, após abri-la, que o recepcionaria em instantes.

Sem ânimo para se mexer, ele continuou imóvel. Ino já passava as mãos pelas madeixas numa tentativa de ajeitá-las e calçava os chinelos. "Ande, levante-se, levante-se." Mandou, a voz ofegante. "Se meu pai o pega aqui, o mata."

Ele soltou um sorrisinho escarninho às palavras da moça.

"Tudo bem." Disse, lentamente. Livrou-se dos lençóis, ficando de pé. Ela imediatamente corou ao vislumbrar a sua nudez sob a luminosidade e desviou os orbes claros para o resto do quarto, onde tomou em mãos a camisa e as calças do moreno, entregando-as a ele.

Ino observou o cômodo, ansiosa. "Bem, agora se esconda no armário." Começou a empurrá-lo, apressada, na direção do mesmo.

Kiba fitou-a, incrédulo. "Você só pode estar brincando." Riu, sarcástico. "Não vou entrar num armário nem sob a ameaça de arrancarem as minhas bolas, loira. Isso é contra os meus princípios." Disse, ainda segurando as roupas nas mãos.

"_Entre_ _logo_." Sibilou a loira, abrindo a porta e impelindo-o para dentro. "Fique aí até que eu consiga fazer papai ir buscar pães na padaria. Fique _aí_."

-

"Porra." Murmurou o Inuzuka uns quinze minutos depois, ainda podendo ouvir as vozes de Inoshi e Ino vindas da sala. Procurou o maço de cigarros no bolso da calça. "O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui?" resmungou, mal-humorado.

Enfiando um cigarro na boca e ascendendo-o com o isqueiro, Kiba deu uma profunda tragada.

Soltou o ar lentamente. A fumaça se foi pelo vão da porta, espalhando-se pelo quarto. Ele escorou-se ao armário, impaciente.

"...cinco pães, é o que eu acho, meu bem." A voz do pai da loira aproximava-se e logo o homem estava no aposento. "Depois, acho melhor irmos logo até o hospital. Quero fazer esses exames para voltar logo para casa. Sua mãe não gosta de ficar sozinha, você sabe."

"Claro, papai." Concordou Ino. "Estou pretendendo visitá-los no próximo final de semana. Talvez eu consiga uma folga, o que é que você acha?"

Em silêncio, Kiba tragou novamente o cigarro, os orbes fixos no teto, aborrecido.

"Uma ót-" Inoshi parou de repente. "Que fumaça é essa que está vindo do seu guarda-roupa, minha filha?" questionou, parecendo preocupado. "Será que algo está pegando fogo?" ele aproximou-se a passos rápidos, antes que o Inuzuka tivesse tempo de planejar alguma reação.

"Espere, papai!" gritou a loira, mas foi tarde demais.

O velho e Kiba se confrontaram segundos depois. Ele ainda tinha o cigarro preso no canto da boca, uma expressão apática na face morena, enquanto a surpresa do pai de Ino era imediatamente substituída por um olhar irado, percebendo-o nu.

-

"PORRA!" berrava a Yamanaka, alto o suficiente para que toda a rua os escutasse. "VOCÊ NÃO TEM CÉREBRO, KIBA?"

Fazia quase meia-hora que ela estava se descabelando à sua frente, andando de um lado para o outro, extremamente nervosa. Desde, mais exatamente, que Inoshi apanhara o moreno era como se os olhos azuis incríveis lhe estivessem lançando estacas. E, logo após o homem quase enfartar tamanha fúria que o acometeu, Kiba fora submetido a um ataque direto, onde só conseguiu fazê-lo parar porque contou com o seu título da polícia para defendê-lo.

De todo modo, agora que o empecilho 'Velho da Ino' fora descartado do baralho, tendo o mesmo retornado para casa no fim da tarde após ir ao hospital e feito sua querida filha prometer que jamais tornaria a ver aquele delinqüente tarado, ele não precisava se preocupar com nada além da raiva da própria loira.

"Que diabo passou pela sua cabeça de jerico quando resolveu fumar, pombas, dentro do meu armário?"

Arqueando os ombros, ele não se mostrou preocupado. "Estava afim." Respondeu. "Além do mais, que ridícula você, isso sim. Escondendo-me dentro daquela porra, como se fôssemos fugitivos. Pois saiba que nunca fui motivo de vergonha para nenhuma mulher com quem estive!" rezingou, seco.

"Ora, vá se danar!" gritou ela. "Não estou implorando para que continue aqui. Pegue os seus testículos cheios de testosterona e seus músculos marombados e caía fora, cacete." Atirou-lhe uma almofada, as faces púrpuras de tanto grunhir impropérios. "Não é como se fosse fazer muita falta mesmo, ouviu?" berrou, dando as costas.

Kiba observou-a, cético, e logo caiu na gargalhada.

"Jamais pensei que a ouviria desferir palavrões." Ergueu-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos enquanto se aproximava dela. "Uma boquinha tão requintada, metida a besta..." segurou seus braços para impedi-la de fugir e beijou um dos ombros desnudos. "Quem a ensinou a falar tanta coisa ruim?"

Ela se manteve rígida, se negando a ceder às carícias. "Você."

Ele riu. "É mesmo?" A boca estava sob a sua jugular, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro. "Então presumo que eu tenha de ir embora e nunca mais tornar a vê-la. Assim quem sabe você volta a ser a mesma princesinha gostosa que eu conheci?" Zombou, rouco. "O que você acha? Quer que eu vá?"

As mãos experientes tocavam a cintura feminina, apertando-a.

"Cale a boca."

-

Definitivamente, quem os conhecia diria que eram perfeitos um para o outro e quem _não _os conhecia não saberia como duas criaturas de personalidades tão diferentes (ou iguais, dependendo do ponto de vista) conseguiram a proeza de se manterem juntas por o menor tempo que fosse.

Sakura declarava que conviver com Kiba e Ino era um pandemônio. Eles discutiam por qualquer coisa, fosse a escolha do cardápio ou sessões de ciúme indispensáveis, e era quase infantil a rixa que possuíam um com o outro, se bicando ou ridicularizando-se abertamente ao ponto que, geralmente a loira, um ficava furioso demais e ia embora ou, dependendo do seu estado de humor, começava a chorar como um recém-nascido, gritando e xingando. Quando isso acontecia, o moreno a pegava nos braços e pedia desculpas. Mas só quando isso acontecia.

O Inuzuka não dispensava a companhia a "sua garota", como costumava chamá-la, nem mesmo nos jogos de beisebol. Ou nos encontros com o pessoal da delegacia. E ela, por sua vez, adorava a dispensada atenção que recebia. Exceto quando ficava de saco cheio e o mandava às favas. Daí eles brigavam. Muito.

-

**Um mês.**

"Ou você sai da porra desse carro ou eu arrasto você, sua fresca!"

"Não saio. Não saio!"

"Eu _paguei _pela porcaria dos ingressos dessa vez. Quer parar de fazer drama, cacete? Não era isso que você queria? Ir a um show desses idiotas famosos e presunçosos? Pois bem, estamos à frente de um."

"Isso é um _cabaré_."

"Grandes merdas. Vamos logo."

"PONHA-ME NO CHÃO, SEU BRUTAMONTES! SOCORRO! POLÍCIA!"

-

A coisa que Kiba mais detestava na natureza de Ino era a sua capacidade de falar mais alto do que todas as pessoas que conhecera. Era como se a voz aguda fizesse os seus tímpanos explodirem a cada discussão.

Todos os vizinhos já os conheciam, apenas pelas brigas que permeavam sua rotina, e alguns até tomavam partido, dando pitacos quando os viam pela calçada ou à soleira da porta, o que era comum em dias quentes, quando eles sentavam na varanda e ficavam conversando até que um dormisse ou uma chamada do serviço arrastasse Kiba para longe.

Ainda assim, era extremamente desagradável quando tomava ciência de todos à sua volta formavam bolões a respeito de quem venceria a peleia do momento.

Afora isso, bem que gostava da sua maneira exagerada na cama.

-

**Três meses.**

"Eu não acredito que aquele idiota pôs o time na retranca. Ele acha que estamos jogando o quê? Pólo aquático? Por que diabos os malditos jogadores parecem peixes fora d'água na porcaria desse campo? Eles estão boiando mais do que merda em água sanitária!"

"Ew. Isso foi nojento, Kiba! Dê-me a acetona, baby."

"...não acertam um passe, por mísero que seja, por mais fácil que seja. Bolas quadradas, sua única especialidade. Mais um pouco e voltamos à era das cavernas! Não sei como ainda posso torcer por esses perdedores trogloditas!"

"Hm. Essa cor ficou bem nas minhas unhas?"

"Sem cérebro! Passa a porra da bola, seu animal!"

"Outch! Pare nessa cadeira, caramba! Quase fez com que eu borrasse!"

-

A coisa que Ino mais detestava na natureza de Kiba era sua paixão por jogos e sua necessidade desesperada de sempre ser o primeiro. Era como se tudo que fizessem tivesse uma intenção secreta: a de que ele quebraria um recorde, a de que ganharia alguma coisa, lucraria em algo.

Perdera a conta de em quantos campeonatos fora obrigada a comparecer. Não em apenas uma modalidade, mas em várias. Futebol, basquete, críquete! E o moreno era um torcedor tão aficionado e rigoroso que perdia a consciência da sua presença até o final da partida e não a voltaria à loira nem se a mesma estivesse às portas da morte.

Era um esportista exemplar, sem dúvidas. Corria nos finais de semana pela manhã e ia à academia durante a semana. Tinha uma alimentação regrada, apesar de se exceder sempre que a levava para comer fora, e costumava gastar tudo aquilo que consumia. Era extremamente ativo.

Tão ativo que Ino chegava a detestá-lo.

-

**Cinco meses.**

"Eu espero que você arda no inferno, Inuzuka. Arda no inferno, tenha a sua pele escaldada, retirem o seu brinquedinho e o façam engolir lava, o dia inteiro, _todo o dia_."

"É só um pouco de molho, boneca."

"No meu vestido preferido! Você sabe quanto eu paguei? Sabe quanto foi essa peça perfeita, exclusiva e da última moda? Não, é óbvio que você não sabe, porque você não tem a porra do cérebro, sua ameba."

"Fale isso de novo."

"Você não tem a porra do cérebro, sua ameba."

"Hn. Sexy."

**-**

Mas, sem dúvidas, ambos se amavam. Eram as intempéries que tornavam o seu relacionamento divertido, tanto em sua opinião como na dos demais, e após vários meses entre idas e vindas, sem que nunca de fato se separassem, acreditavam estarem prontos para transpassar a simples barreira do namoro e dormida ocasionais nos finais de semana.

A casa em que a loira morava era grande e confortável o bastante para os dois. Quando a comprara, redecorara todos os cômodos e pintara as paredes com a ajuda de Sakura e Naruto, que então já saíam, e escolhera os móveis a dedo, pois essa era uma das suas tarefas preferidas.

Diferente da de Kiba, a residência da Yamanaka nunca tinha, sob circunstância nenhuma, qualquer tipo de desarrumação. Isso porque Ino não gostava do fato de não ser capaz de encontrar as suas coisas quando precisava delas. Havia caixas nomeadas e uma sala de documentos importantes, que intitulara biblioteca, mas que não possuía tantos livros assim. Tudo o que desejava, sabia onde havia sido posto. E o fato de não saber a tirava do sério.

O moreno não suportava a mania de limpeza da namorada. Assim como ela não suportava o seu desleixo.

As roupas femininas eram acomodadas delicadamente sobre os cabides, de modo a evitar amassados para quando as quisesse utilizar. Ela tinha todo o cuidado de passá-las, sempre muito bem passadas, e arrumá-las para impedir o trabalho futuro. Fazia isso nos seus dias de folga, que eram poucos.

O Inuzuka, por outro lado, desconhecia tudo relacionado à predisposição para adiantar o que poderia ser adiado.

Era muito asseado, adorava entrar debaixo do chuveiro, mas deixava toalhas sobre a cama e poltrona, roupas íntimas sobre o chão do banheiro e meias sujas espalhadas pelo quarto. Suas vestes eram guardadas com desleixo, raramente arrumadas pela sua mãe, quando a mesma o visitava, e nunca sabia dizer se suas calças e camisas estavam no armário, na lavanderia ou simplesmente espalhadas pelos cômodos.

-

**Sete meses.**

"Eu não estava cantando ninguém."

"Ah, não? Imagino que seja minha personalidade secreta quem sorri para aquela vagabunda atirada."

"Ela é minha colega de trabalho, benzinho."

"Não venha tentar me beijar, porque não vai conseguir, Kiba! Você é um cachorro. Um ca-"

-

Kiba tinha muitas fãs. E não eram nada discretas. Elas adoravam vê-lo em serviço de campo. Colocavam calcinhas fio-dental nos seus bolsos ou bilhetes com os números dos seus telefones. Algumas forjavam incidentes para exigir a sua presença. E o moreno tinha um modo especial para tratar cada uma delas.

-

"Eu adoro a sua mãe." Ino estava ocupada com a frigideira. Ela fazia panquecas, seu prato preferido.

Fazia pouco mais de uma semana que o casal não tinha chance de se ver, tanto porque ele andara ocupado como por que a loira ficara responsável por uma bateria interminável de plantões, pelo fato de alguns médicos não estarem disponíveis, e, quando enfim fora liberada da carga horária extra, dormira por mais de 13hrs ininterruptas.

Ele nunca gostara muito de conversar. Não fazia o seu estilo, não, pelo menos, quando poderia se ocupar com coisas mais interessantes do que simplesmente trocar meia dúzia de palavras que seriam esquecidas em breve. Preferia pôr em prática os seus dons sociais apenas quando indispensável, quando era necessário conquistar a presa. O fato é que Ino já estava na sua rede há séculos e todo o diálogo poderia ser abolido do seu dicionário e pular direto para a seção do S, de sexo.

Embora gostasse muito de fazê-lo, a loira, entretanto, sempre tinha algo que comentar, fofocas para fazer e elas eram sempre mais indispensáveis que tudo o mais, mesmo que tivesse privado Kiba da visão das suas belas pernas durante uma longa e interminável semana.

"Ela disse que chegará à cidade daqui a dois dias, por que você não vai buscá-la no aeroporto, amor?"

-

A mãe de Kiba adorava Ino. O pai de Ino detestava Kiba.

Era um ódio tão profundo que ela não conseguira fazer com que o velho o Yamanaka o aceitasse mesmo depois de ameaçá-lo, prometendo cortar relações. E, embora a senhora Yamanaka o houvesse achado um rapazola atraente, nada o demovera do seu intento profundo de rechaçá-lo até a morte.

O que era uma pena, dizia o moreno, mas que de fato não influenciava sua vida.

Assim, as reuniões de família sempre se passavam em pés de guerra. E a guerra nunca era armada por Kiba, todos os Yamanaka eram provas disso.

-

Ela riu.

Kiba a fez girar sobre si mesma, trazendo-a mais uma vez para junto de si.

A música agradável do salão ecoava em seus ouvidos, dançando junto dos demais casais na pista. Os noivos cumprimentavam os convidados, como era praxe, e logo mais Sakura atiraria enfim o buquê, o que era o que o Inuzuka estava esperando para conseguir ir para casa.

"Estou exausto, boneca." Sussurrou perto do ouvido feminino, depositando um beijo sobre o ombro desnudo. "Trabalhei hoje o dia inteiro. Por que é que os seus amigos não resolveram casar num final de semana?" reclamou, embora não houvesse muito mal-humor na sua voz. "Seria definitivamente mais cômodo."

"Ainda bem que ambos não se preocupam com aquilo que _você _pensa, Kiba, porque senão não acabariam por se casar nunca!" chacoteou.

Os cabelos dourados caíam sobre as costas, balançando também ao ritmo da música. Haviam sido perfeitamente alisados, de modo a evitar as naturais ondulações nas pontas, e a mulher estava muito bonita dentro do seu vestido rosa, uma cor que não utilizava em demasia, visto que não era sua preferida.

Ao fitá-la, ele fez uma careta de desagrado, mas logo desistiu de reiterar o que fosse. "Bem," disse apenas, algo de troça na face mesmo após a discreta repreensão que recebera. "talvez um dia em que não houvesse nada melhor a ser feito, _talvez_." Frisou, ocasionando risos nos lábios perfeitamente pintados, que ainda não foram profanados pelos beijos nada castos que o moreno tencionava dar.

"Lembre-me de nunca casar com você." Zombou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Kiba.

Ele apertou-a mais contra si para que pudesse sentir a forma curvilínea e o perfume adocicado. "Tarde demais para decidir isso, princesa."

Expressando surpresa por um instante, ela afastou-se para que pudesse olhá-lo, um pouco hesitante. "O que quer dizer com isso?" perguntou, o belo cenho se franzindo ao pronunciar a pergunta.

Baixando o rosto para que pudesse capturar a boca feminina, o Inuzuka depositou sobre ela um beijo demorado. "O que eu quero dizer, meu bem," acariciou-lhe as costas com as mãos, que desceram pela cintura ao ponto de aproximarem-se das nádegas. "é que você está definitivamente sonhando se espera tornar a ficar solteira um dia desses." E pôs o nariz na curva do pescoço à sua frente.

Curvando a cabeça para facilitar o recebimento da carícia, Ino estendeu as mãos e apertou os seus ombros com suavidade. "Oh, é mesmo?" indagou, soando provincialmente inocente. "E você já sabe o que irá fazer para conseguir a benção do meu querido pai?"

"Eu direi 'Ei, velho, você pode se alegrar agora, porque a sua garota virará uma moça direita e não esconderá mais caras nus dentro do seu armário'."

Ino gargalhou à lembrança da expressão do velho Yamanaka ao pegá-lo despido e fumando, quando ambos se conheceram. Definitivamente, pensava sempre, era uma visão inesquecível. A história preferida de Sakura, de todas as outras que já contara ou que a mesma presenciara.

"Acho que isso poderá convencê-lo." Declarou com humor. "E quanto a mim, como conseguirá me convencer a cumprir seus intentos?" fitou-o, marota.

"Você tem apenas o direito de permanecer calada." Havia malícia na tez morena. Kiba mordiscou o lábio inferior da mulher à sua frente, sabendo o quanto seus gestos a deixavam excitada. "Exceto quando estiver gemendo o meu nome." Murmurou, usando a língua para acariciá-lo com mais presteza.

"Oh, Kiba." Ela ronronou.

-

É. Talvez o Yamanaka não se convencesse tão facilmente quando a filha, mas quem se importa?

-

"JAVALI!"

"Chega, Sakura. Já é o terceiro grito súbito que você dá, só em vinte minutos!"

"Esqueça, javali. Aposta é aposta. Você prometeu que me deixaria chamá-la de javali quantas vezes eu quisesse, sem direito a caretas ou gritos de fúria ou momentos de lágrimas ininterruptas em dias de grande sensibilidade emocional."

Silêncio.

-

**N/A: **Essa será uma pequena – ou não – coleção que surgirá conforme a minha disponibilidade, criatividade ou paciência, sendo sempre deixada em segundo plano até que os projetos principais sejam concluídos. É uma maneira de relaxar entre a pressão.

Espero que gostem e deixem seus comentários ;D Continuem acompanhando como fizeram em todas as outras e podem fazer pedidos, pois é muito provável que eu chegue a atendê-los quando estiver inspirada para o romance suave!


End file.
